


Tempest in a Teacup

by Zapuppy



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: America's Suitehearts (Music Video), Backstory, Geez, Gen, How Do I Tag, I know you want to, I'm probably going to delete this and re-write it soon, but I'd like to see if anyone wants to read it, don't spend the whole day reading these tags, if you're not going to read it then move on, read it, so go ahead, this is just a first draft, you're still reading these?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapuppy/pseuds/Zapuppy
Summary: I should have noticed the shadow in the corner of the room just before I drift off to sleep, or the shape I always saw in my dreams._____________________________________________Basically, I was bored and there was a lack of America's Suitehearts origin stories out there, so this happened. I'm planning on re-writing it soon and changing the perspective, but I'd still like to see if anybody is actually interested or not





	Tempest in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind, so please be nice. Kudos are nice, Comments are really appreciated, basically I'll love you just for reading this.

I wasn’t expecting it, but I wasn’t exactly surprised either. Maybe I’d seen it coming. At the very least I should have seen it coming. There had been signs, of course. I should have noticed the shadow in the corner of the room just before I drift off to sleep, or the shape I always saw in my dreams. It looked like a man, but I couldn’t actually see their face to be sure. All I knew was that they got clearer every time I dreamt of them. Then, one night, I finally saw them clearly. They, or he now I suppose, were a bit taller than me but not by much. He was wearing a steampunk-gothic looking coat-outfit thing that looked pretty uncomfortable but still really cool. I saw his cheshire cat smile I’d seen every night for the past few months, but this time I could see that it appeared to be painted on. His eyes and hair were both brown, but his eyes seemed to have an undercurrent of power almost like blue lightning. The entire dream was strange too, in part because I didn’t remember falling asleep. The man was there, as he always was, but this time he seemed sadder. Almost as if his presence here reminded him of some tragedy that was yet to come. He just stood there. When I finally worked up the courage to ask him who he was, he only said “Sandman”. Sandman. Like the fairy tale? I must have passed out before I could ask anything else, because when I woke up he was gone, which is probably a good thing. Something tells me his presence would be difficult to explain to the hospital staff.


End file.
